The Darkness Inside
by celtic7irish
Summary: Short sequel to "Dark Eyes". The demon lord isn't satisfied with Ichigo being part demon. She wants to know exactly what he's capable of. With Renji by his side, will Ichigo survive having the darkest parts of him brought to the surface? Will Renji?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of these characters or their settings, except for the demons. I just play with them for my own twisted amusement, and for that of others.**

**A/N: This is intended as a sequel to Dark Eyes. If you have not read that story yet, I suggest that you do so before you read this, or else a lot of it isn't going to make any sense.**

"Renji! Where the hell did they go?" Ichigo snapped, pissed now. These stupid demons had been evading the two shinigami for over an hour now, and Ichigo was ready to just start swinging his zanpakuto. Those bastards couldn't hide forever.

"Like I'd know," Renji snapped back, just as irritable as his partner. "Don't you have a better sense for them?" A handful of demons had appeared in town, and Ichigo had felt them with that sixth sense that he had developed after defeating and absorbing a demon's powers nearly six months ago, in a thwarted attempt by the demon lord to take Ichigo for her own.

Instead, Ichigo had made a contract of sorts with Abarai Renji, putting him out of reach of the demon lord, which had infuriated her. However, she had kept her word and left Sereitei without harming anybody there, and without trying to take Ichigo with her. Instead, Ichigo had been allowed to return the human world, still a substitute shinigami, but now with a Vice Captain at his side.

And to think, it had all started when a demon had infiltrated Sereitei and possessed Renji. The demon had sifted through the shinigami's memories and taken an interest in Ichigo, the spiritually powerful human who was also substitute shinigami and Hollow. The kidnapping and torture that had followed hadn't been pleasant, for either of them, but in the end, the demon had been defeated, and Renji and Ichigo had grown closer, becoming friends, allies, and eventually lovers.

Running around blindly after demons at the crack of dawn on a Saturday morning was not how Ichigo had wanted to spend his summer vacation. He was tired, grumpy, and getting more pissed with every dead-end. When he finally found the demons, they were toast.

Another tingle up his spine, and Ichigo made a sharp right, dashing down another alleyway and leaping easily over the brick wall at the end of it, Renji hot on his heels, sword held easily in his large hands, ready to attack. A few seconds later, the reiatsu faded away again, and Ichigo bit back a scream of frustration. What the hell were these guys playing at?

"Ever stop to think that maybe it's a trap?" Renji muttered at his side, and Ichigo came to an abrupt stop, turning to glare at the redhead shinigami. Of course he had realized that it was probably a trap. If it wasn't a trap, he would have found and destroyed them by now, as he had with the others that had come before. But he hadn't missed the fact that it appeared almost as if they were being herded, drawn to a specific location decided ahead of time.

Sighing, Ichigo nodded. "The thought has crossed my mind," he admitted wryly. "But I didn't think you'd take too kindly to being ordered to stay behind." Renji scowled at him, and Ichigo just shrugged. It was true, though; he could have ordered Renji to remain behind, where it was safe, but the shinigami would have fought the desire to obey and followed after him anyhow. It was easier to just bring Renji along, so that he could keep an eye on him. With demons in the area, Ichigo didn't want to take any chances that they might split up and try to take them out separately.

If, of course, that was their intended goal. Ichigo hadn't felt the demon lord's presence in town in the past several months. The last time he had felt her presence in his hometown, he had ordered Renji to remain behind. The shinigami had been pissed at him, but had nonetheless surrendered to him later that night, when they had taken the first tentative steps towards becoming lovers.

Afterwards, Renji had made it abundantly clear that if Ichigo ever ordered him to stay behind again, not only would he disobey, but he'd beat the shit of Ichigo as well. Ichigo wasn't keen on testing the shinigami.

A sudden surge of power nearly flattened the two shinigami, who stumbled as the power flashed over them. The demon lord was back, and was waiting for them straight ahead. An uneasy glance passing between them, the two men slowed down, approaching the edge of the street cautiously, both of them ready to fight at a moment's notice.

Not risking it, Ichigo summoned his bankai, allowing his power to breathe freely around him, tangling with the demon lord's. He wasn't pushing, not yet, but he was warning the lady that if she made a wrong move, he wouldn't hesitate to launch his own devastating attack. Renji couldn't call his Bankai out here, in such a confined space, but he had tightened his grip on Zabimaru, ready to attack as soon as the enemy had been sighted.

Tense, the two shinigami edged into the abandoned lot, glancing warily around. The only demon they saw, or felt, was standing calmly in the center of the lot, watching them with amused eyes. Ichigo growled under his breath, her obvious enjoyment grating at his nerves.

Ichigo stopped several feet away, out of easy reach, and Renji stopped next to him, his grip on Zabimaru firm as his eyes roamed the lot, taking in exit routes and possible problem areas, where an ambush could impede their escape. Ichigo kept his eyes trained on the pretty female in front of him, her body that of a human, but her eyes ancient and powerful as they stared steadily back at him. These eyes had no doubt seen the worst that humanity could do; had probably been the driving force behind some of those acts.

"It's good to see you again, Ichigo," the demon lord purred, and Ichigo just scowled at her, a growl bubbling up his throat. Inside, he could feel both his Hollow and Demon selves bracing for battle, the former eager to shed a demon's blood, while the demon itself was more interested in surviving the encounter rather than enjoying it. Zangetsu was a comforting presence in his hand, the weight of it light and familiar.

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo asked the only question he cared about at the moment. "What the hell do you want?"

The demon's eyes glittered back at him mockingly, as a cruel smile stretched across that beautiful face, turning it into something vicious and ugly. Ichigo swallowed, even as Renji muttered beside him, "That was probably the wrong question to ask." Wrong question, indeed, but at least, Ichigo thought grimly, the demon lord seemed inclined to answer them.

"What I want," she stated simply, "is to bring you to your full potential. That pathetic Hollow form, and even the sniveling demonic presence inside of you, aren't even close to what you are capable of. I intend to bring out all the power and malice that's inside of you, one piece at a time, if I must." The threat rang clearly in the air – Ichigo would comply, or it would come down to a battle between the two shinigami and the demon lord, who probably had an army just waiting for her to give the word.

Gripping his zanpakuto tightly, even as Renji did the same, Ichigo snarled, his eyes going dark and cold. Sparks flashed warningly in his eyes, and the demon lord just laughed. "Very well, then," she mocked them, "one piece at a time it is." With that, gates opened all around the lot, demons spilling out of the opening and surrounding them, hissing at the two hapless men in the center of their circle.

Ichigo swallowed, pulling his reiatsu close to his body, even as he raised a hand, allowing Hichigo's power to flare, a Hollow mask covering his face, golden eyes glittering out from behind the white bone mask. There was no way in hell he could give in to the demon lord's demands, and so a fight it was, pitted against an entire demonic army. Ichigo sighed, raising his zanpakuto. So much for summer vacation.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope everybody enjoyed the first chapter. I'll be honest with you all. I'm not entirely sure where this story is going yet. Like with the last one, it sort of takes a life of its own as I write, so the updates won't be consistent. However, I promise that I will finish the fic. It just might take a while.**

**Also, for anybody who is keeping up with the anime, this is going to be completely AU. I fully intend to use Ichigo's "true Hollow" (which is what I call the form in episodes 271 & 272), but it will, of course, have a totally different explanation. Not that the last fic wasn't AU, but I just wanted to warn everybody ahead of time. On a brighter note, thank you all so much for your reviews! They keep me motivated to continue writing this fic, and I hope that you all enjoy it all the way to the end!**

Ichigo dreamed, and the visions flashing behind his eyes were anything but pleasant. Battle after battle flew across his mind, most of which had happened long before he was even born, in other countries. Battles caused by the demons, or by humans who had been influenced by them. Hollows featured in the nightmares, too, tearing through entire countries, devouring souls and creating new Hollows in their wake. No shinigami came to fight the Hollows, to save the humans.

His eyes snapping open, Ichigo sat up in bed abruptly, ignoring the dizziness caused by the sudden movement, his breathing short and loud in the quiet room. Beside him, Renji dozed, exhausted from battle, his dreams undisturbed this night. Ichigo shuddered, closing his eyes, but opened them almost immediately, giving up on the idea of sleeping.

Slipping out of bed, past a snoring Renji, Ichigo padded out of his bedroom, grabbing a pair of jeans and slipping them on before making his way down the stairs and out the door. He needed room to breathe and time to think, and he wouldn't get that sitting curled up in his bed.

Taking off at a light jog down the street, letting the warm summer breeze skate across his skin, Ichigo tried to sort through the day's events. The battle with the demons hadn't gone well for them at all. Ichigo and Renji were greatly outnumbered, and even if they had more power than the demons, they had been overwhelmed by the sheer quantity of their attackers in such a small space. They hadn't been able to risk calling out the fully released Zabimaru, lest they destroy the inhabited buildings surrounding the vacant lot.

When they had finally been pinned, their zanpakuto knocked from their hands, the demon lord's presence suffocating them, she had kneeled in front of the captive Ichigo and taken his chin between strong, bruising fingers. As the teenager had glared at her, she had smiled serenely back, her other hand brushing across his forehead before settling over his eyes, blocking his view.

A low murmur, and Ichigo had writhed under the spell, crying out. Memories and emotions that didn't belong to him had flooded his mind. This was the demon group mind, the unique force that allowed them to assess their enemy even as they died, giving the knowledge to the brethren that followed after.

Unaware of Renji yelling next to him, threatening the demon lord and trying to buck off the demons piled on top of him, oblivious to the knowledge that his eyes blazed with a tortured fire, even as his body writhed under the onslaught of the demon lord's spell, Ichigo had been stunned at the violence that waged war in his head.

The demon inside of him, attracted to the blood and power that raced across their shared mind, had come forward. Normally reasonable and protective, the demon had reached out for what was offered, and had embraced the pack mind. Ichigo had screamed then, his power flaring out, human and shinigami and Hollow and demon blending and roaring around him.

Every demon that touched him had perished in the flood of raw power, their bodies disintegrating under the onslaught, even as Ichigo grabbed his head between his hands and screamed, curling up into a ball and trying to hide from the knowledge that he could no longer escape.

He didn't remember much after that, having only a vague sense of the demon lord departing and Renji helping him to his feet. He was brought home, still in a daze as he tried to cope with the new demon pack mind. Eventually, Daemon seemed to get a hold of himself, and helped Ichigo put up his shields, setting up barriers between his mind and the ancient knowledge that he now bore.

The two lovers had gotten ready for bed in silence, before slipping between the covers, Ichigo instinctively snuggling into his red-headed partner, who held him tightly, his chin resting on top of Ichigo's head as they curled together comfortably, the familiar way their bodies fit together a comfort to them both. Renji's hands had smoothed across his back, warm and soothing, and they had eventually drifted off.

Ichigo sighed, feeling the shinigami's presence slipping up behind him. "I just needed time to think," he murmured, slowing to a walk as he justified his absence to Renji. The redhead just shrugged, unconcerned with the explanation, and they strolled down the street, not feeling the need to speak.

Eventually, though, Renji broke the silence. "You okay?" he asked gruffly. Ichigo turned to stare up at him, and saw what he knew would be there – concern, affection, and an unwavering loyalty. Even if he wasn't all right, Renji would stay by his side. He smiled up at the other man, letting his gratitude show as he reached up, his fingers brushing lightly across the tattoos that traveled up his lover's forehead.

"I'm all right, I think," he said. "Daemon helped put up shields, but they still come through when I'm asleep. I don't know if I can stop that or not," he admitted ruefully. Renji nodded, his expression considering as he stared down at Ichigo, who just waited patiently to hear whatever the redhead had to say.

Flashing a brilliant smile at the smaller man, Renji laughed, "Perhaps I should simply exhaust you to the point where you can't possibly dream." Ichigo blinked, then rolled his eyes, cuffing Renji's shoulder good-naturedly. Like _that _was going work, he thought. The exhaustion would probably make him more susceptible to the pack mind, instead of less.

"I don't think that's going to work. There has to be a solution, though," Ichigo frowned. He was trying to look at things objectively, but whenever his mind strayed towards actually thinking about the images that had wreaked havoc across his mind, he found himself shying away, wary and frightened, which in turn, pissed him off.

Renji was watching him again, with that concerned look that both pleased and irritated Ichigo. Sighing, he gave in. "All right. Let's go back home. We can fit in about…three more hours of sleep, and then we'll go see Urahara." The concession was a big one, because Ichigo was not terribly fond of Urahara's methods. The older man was far too fond of his secrets, and was often entertained at Ichigo's expense.

Renji just nodded in approval, and they turned around, darting back to Ichigo's home. Slipping in through the window, Ichigo quickly shed his t-shirt and jeans, climbing into bed in just his boxers. Renji didn't even bother with undergarments, and slipped, fully naked, into the bed a few seconds later.

Ichigo pressed himself firmly against Renji's warm body, one hand resting lightly on his waist and his head pillowed on the redhead's chest, so that he was staring at the boldest of Renji's tattoos. Renji's arm slipped up around his shoulders and held him, and Ichigo allowed the touch, closing his eyes and quickly drifting off. He'd have to trust Daemon to keep the pack mind from affecting him too badly.

Inside his soul, three beings rested as well. Zangetsu watched fondly over Hichigo and Daemon, even as the Hollow ignored him and the demon focused on trying to hold up the shields that protected them all from being overwhelmed with the demon pack mind. After all, if his shields fell, then Ichigo's mind would be flooded, and they'd all be lost in the nightmare until Ichigo himself could pull them out.

Zangetsu had no doubt that, given the time, Ichigo would be able to overcome even this obstacle, but even he had to admit that Ichigo was much better at fighting an enemy that he could see. For something like this, it would better if he had help until he could figure out to hope. That he was willing to go visit Urahara was a good sign, because while Ichigo might not appreciate the old man's methods, even he had to acknowledge that they worked.

And really, Zangetsu knew that Urahara truly had Ichigo's best interests at heart. Not to mention that the boy was powerful enough to destroy him if it came down to a real fight between them. Still, Urahara was probably Ichigo's best hope, he thought, tilting his head back to stare up at the sky, where dark clouds roiled and rolled, the turbulence and chaos they'd unleash barely held in check. The demon's pack mind would not be withheld for much longer.

But for tonight, it should do, Zangetsu thought with a sigh. Reaching out, he brushed across Ichigo's soul comfortingly, and the boy responded with a small smile. Ichigo was strong, and he would pull through this, as he always had. For now, all Zangetsu could do was be there for him, a sturdy rock in a sea of turmoil and pain. And he would be there, Zangetsu vowed, for as long as Ichigo permitted him.


	3. Chapter 3

"The demon pack mind? Truly? Oh, Kurotsuchi-taichou would have a field day with such a fascinating phenomenon. You're certain you don't want to go visit him?" Urahara's voice grated on Ichigo's nerves, and he glared silently at the old man. Of course he didn't want to go see Mayuri! Who in their right mind would want to go see that perverted, sadistic shinigami captain if they could possibly avoid it?

Beside him, Renji hid a smile behind his hand, and Ichigo transferred his glare to his lover. Traitor. Renji was quite obviously enjoying his discomfort at Ichigo stood there, at the mercy of an excited shinigami with a metaphysical mystery in front of his eyes. Urahara had been prattling on for the last forty-five minutes, as Urahara poked and prodded and turned him this way and that.

How this was helping the old man to figure out what was wrong with him, and how to fix it, he didn't know. Apparently, though, it was working somehow, because the pressure in his mind was slowly easing. Then again, that could just be Daemon finding it easier to assimilate the flood of information and to put up shields against it.

_I'm simply absorbing the information, Master,_ Daemon murmured inside his head. _It's still here, but this way, we can slow the rate at which you receive the information. It's not a permanent solution, but I'm afraid it's the best I can do._ Ah. That explained it. Daemon was slowly assimilating the information, so the flashes of memories that weren't his own were slowing down.

He sent his gratitude back to Daemon, and then refocused. Like Daemon had said, this wasn't permanent, or even really a solution. It just meant that some part of him would already have the information, so that it wouldn't come as such a shock when it finally made it to Ichigo's conscious mind.

Then, things went to hell. Urahara was still talking, but Ichigo could no longer hear him. A flash of blood, the glimmer of the sun on razor sharp claws, teeth bared in a bloody smile, a terrified face, the scent of blood and fear in the air. Grabbing his head, Ichigo staggered sideways into Renji, closing his eyes tightly, as if that would rid him of the visions that now plagued him.

Some part of Ichigo was enjoying the bloodshed and mayhem, and he nearly wept. There was no way this could be happening. He could feel fangs he didn't have sinking into tender flesh, tearing into arteries and ripping out a woman's throat. A wash of warm, sweet blood poured into his mouth, and he could feel the tremors of joy surge through him. It was more vivid than anything he had experienced before, and Ichigo was overwhelmed by the sheer intensity of a reality that wasn't his own.

The visions slowly pulled back, leaving Ichigo breathless and afraid. Gasping for air, Ichigo heard Renji's anxious voice as he held him, seated on the floor, one hand pressing against Ichigo's forehead as he peered into his eyes, worried. Daemon sent a silent apology, and a small burst of confusion, but Ichigo ignored it for now, working to get his trembling body back under control.

He could still taste the blood in his mouth, feel the flesh that had been torn by his claws until they scraped against bone. The tangy scent of fear was thick in his nostrils, and he swallowed heavily, trying to keep his stomach from heaving. Shit. That hadn't been a memory. That had been _real_. He might as well have done those things just moments ago.

_They did_, whispered a voice in his head, and Ichigo froze, his skin paling further as he heard Daemon's words. That had felt so real simply because it _was_. A small handful of demons had just gone out and attacked humans, tearing them apart for the sheer pleasure of being allowed to do so. No doubt, though, it was intended for him, probably courtesy of the Demon lord. That bitch was trying to mess with his head again, until he wouldn't be able to tell what was real and what wasn't.

A sharp blow to his head, and Ichigo flinched, then turned and snarled at the bastard who had attacked him, only to be brought up short as he realized that Urahara was standing there, watching him with a somber expression. It must be really bad if even the old man wasn't teasing him anymore.

Swallowing again, he tried to explain. "That bitch is messing with me again," he snarled. "Demons just attacked a group of humans, and I got a front row seat." He shuddered at the flash of memory that assaulted him, his mind assimilating the information without his leave. He just knew that was going to cause all sorts of nightmares tonight.

Beside him, Renji cursed under his breath, his hand carding through Ichigo's hair absentmindedly as he bit his lower lip, thinking. Normally, Ichigo would have protested the show of affection, especially in front of Urahara, but right now, it was comforting to have the bigger body wrapped around him, the warm hands stroking soothingly through his hair and rubbing across his back in a circular pattern.

Somehow, he managed to push back the nausea and slow his breathing down, his body slowly calming until it lay limply in Renji's arms. The redheaded shinigami didn't protest. Instead, he tucked Ichigo's head under his chin and looked up at Urahara. "We have to do something, and quickly," he murmured quietly. "He can't be having attacks like this at random. What happens if the demons attack in the middle of the day? Or in the middle of battle?"

Urahara answered, but Ichigo wasn't paying attention anymore, barely aware of the muttering voices that flowed over his head. He was inside his own soul, standing on the buildings that lay sideways and staring at the scene before him. Daemon's eyes were glowing red with power and the new memories, and Ichigo knew that his own eyes would be filled with that dark fire that had come with his absorption of a demon's power.

Hichigo was snarling, trapped in a dark rope that seemed to flow from Daemon's hand. He was hurling imprecations at the demon. From what Ichigo could gather, Hichigo had been overwhelmed by the flashes of blood and fear, and had attacked Daemon, who had bound him tightly in return.

Zangetsu sat to the side, leaning against the ruins of a crumbled building, his eyes half closed and his body motionless. Slowly, he opened his eyes, and they were calm and steady, giving Ichigo strength. "Ichigo," he murmured in acknowledgment, tipping his head, and Ichigo nodded back. He respected Zangetsu, and relied heavily on him sometimes. Still, he knew that Zangetsu was only as strong as he was, and when he wavered, Zangetsu couldn't fight it. He could lecture Ichigo, and teach him, but he couldn't force him to be stronger. That was up to Ichigo.

"You guys got hit, too, huh?" he asked as he walked over to the bound Hichigo, quickly cutting his bonds. The white version of himself growled and scrambled away, so that he sat between Daemon and Zangetsu, glaring at the demon. He was sulking, Ichigo realized with a smile.

"The events that transpired just now were not within a distance you could have travelled in time to save them, Ichigo," Zangetsu's soothing timbre reassured Ichigo. He could see in everybody's eyes that they didn't blame him for the attack that had just transpired. It was intended for him to see, and had been deliberately done, but the attack would have probably happened regardless, because it was in a demon's nature to attack and devour, or to corrupt those who were susceptible to their dubious charms.

Ichigo sighed; he wanted to get stronger so that he could do what the Demon lord could do – block out the pack mind. Each demon could think for himself, but the battle knowledge was transferred. Still, there must be a way to assimilate the information more easily than this. Perhaps it would just take time, until he could process the centuries' worth of information he already had.

Still, he thought, his hands still shaking at his sides, he couldn't wait that long, or he was sure to go insane. There had to be a faster solution. Reassured that the other parts of his soul were safe for the moment, Ichigo turned and left, reemerging in Urahara's shop. Renji was still talking to Urahara, who was kneeling in front of them, studying Ichigo with curious eyes.

"Everything okay?" he asked, and Ichigo nodded. Yeah, sure, everything was just fine. He had a demon that was determined to turn him into the bad guy, friends who stared at him in worry and concern, and almost fear, and a bunch of shinigami who had him under constant surveillance just in case he might indicate he was turning evil. Not to mention that the Hollow in his soul was excited at the prospect of another battle. All things considered, though, he was still relatively sane, so he supposed that everything was okay.

Oh, and not to mention that he had the equivalent of a demonic contract with the Vice Captain of the Sixth Squad, who was still watching him, his eyes warm and concerned. With a deep sigh, Ichigo shifted, standing. Renji let him go, and Ichigo stretched his body, glad that the sickening feel of flesh caught under claws had faded. The taste of blood was gone from his mouth as well.

Moving his body, Ichigo took a quick inventory, but he didn't appear to be physically wounded or changed in any way. Reaching a hand out, Ichigo was unsurprised when a small handheld mirror was set in his palm. Urahara's friends seemed to always know what he wanted.

Lifting the mirror in front of him, Ichigo stared at his eyes, and finally noticed the change that he had been expecting to be more evident. The shape of his pupil had altered slightly, narrowing more like a cat's eye, but wider. The fire was there, flickering lazily in the dark backdrop of his eyes now that the terror was gone.

Something cold snapped around his right wrist, and Ichigo flinched, glancing down. Urahara had put some sort of cuff on his wrist, the slender metal stark against his tanned skin. Urahara held out a second cuff, and Ichigo reached out his left hand, allowing the older shinigami to snap the other one on his wrist.

Almost immediately, he felt better, and he looked down at the cuffs critically. Like this, they looked more like thick bracelets, which was acceptable. Of course, even if they had looked like handcuffs or shackles, he would have worn them if they'd help him. "This isn't a permanent solution, and not even a true solution," Urahara admitted quietly. "I'll get started on research right away, and I'll keep you updated. For now, though, this should help," he said, gesturing at the cuffs on Ichigo's wrists. "They won't stop the visions from happening, but they should at least make them less…intense."

_Meaning that I won't taste the blood pouring into my mouth as I rip somebody apart, I suppose,_ Ichigo's inner voice sneered. He silenced it with a swift mental kick, grateful for any help he could get. And if Urahara was going to research the demon pack mind, then he knew that the shinigami would come up with a solution…eventually.

"Great. Now that everything's decided, can I go? Please?" Ichigo snapped impatiently, his gratitude not enough to outweigh his irritation at himself and at the situation in general. "I'm running on about three hours of sleep in the last seventy-two, and I don't have the time for this sort of crap." He bristled when both Urahara and Renji grinned at him, obviously amused.

Urahara dismissed them, and Ichigo was gone in a flash, darting down the street, not heading anywhere in particular. He was still in his shinigami form, as that made it easier for Urahara to see what was happening to him. Apparently, human bodies tended to shield a lot of things, which, while good in that it could hide a great amount of spiritual energy, also made it harder to sense the other powers inside of Ichigo.

Renji was following him at a distance, keeping tabs on his reiatsu, but not trying to catch up. Ichigo appreciated the consideration, and pushed himself harder, flying across the rooftops now. Renji followed his path, but dropped further behind. Ichigo knew that the Vice Captain could easily catch up to him, but he didn't care at the moment.

He didn't know how long he ran, but the sun was starting to set when he finally slowed, and then stopped altogether. A few moments later, Abarai Renji drew even to him and paused, watching Ichigo but not speaking. Exhausted and rung out, Ichigo found himself grateful that there had been no more attacks while he had been running. As Renji stood next to him, Ichigo turned and wrapped his arms around the other man's neck, giving him a small tug to bring his mouth down so he could kiss him.

Tongues tangled with each other lazily, both shinigami still trying to catch their breath. As they slowed their breathing, the kiss grew harder, more demanding. Ichigo pressed up against Renji's firm body, very happy to be there. Renji's hand reached up and fisted in his spiked hair, tugging sharply to pull Ichigo's head back so that he could attack the shinigami's throat, nipping his way down the slender column, pausing now and again to deliver a sharper bite and suck on it, leaving bruises behind.

Ichigo groaned, his legs collapsing under him, and they dropped to the roof, Renji still latched onto his throat. Hands roamed under clothes, sliding into kimonos and stroking pleasantly along warm skin. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Renji's neck and tangled his fingers in the long red strands, enjoying the wonderful sensations that Renji's petting hands were evoking in him.

His eyes stared blankly up at the sky as he rode the pleasure, a warm breeze tickling along his skin as Renji undid the sash around his kimono, their zanpakuto lying forgotten next to them. Ichigo found himself oddly grateful that not just anybody could see shinigami. The thought of one of his friends from school, or even worse, his father, seeing him and Renji like this was enough to make him laugh.

A swipe of tongue across his arousal turned the laughter into moan, and Ichigo writhed as Renji took him all the way in, so that his nose was buried in Ichigo's pubic hair. "Oh!" he exclaimed softly, the breath whooshing out of him.

Renji hummed happily around him, and the vibrations made Ichigo twitch, his hands reaching down and fisting roughly in Renji's hair, guiding his head as his hips thrust upwards, into that wet heat. Renji relaxed his throat and allowed Ichigo to set the pace, and it wasn't long before the younger shinigami arched and rode the crescents of orgasm.

Slowly, his hands relaxed from their fierce grip, and Renji pulled back, but not without a last swipe against sensitized skin that made Ichigo groan and writhe. Ichigo reached for Renji, intent on returning the favor, but Renji caught his wrists in his larger hands and smiled gently, affectionately. "I'm fine," he rumbled, his voice hoarse.

Ichigo frowned at him and opened his mouth to protest, but Renji stalled him, leaning down and kissing him. Ichigo opened his mouth to Renji's questing tongue, tasting himself on the other man. Tongues played lazily for a few moments, and then Renji pulled back again. "I'm fine," he repeated, then took Ichigo's hand and pressed it against himself. Ichigo realized that Renji had found his own release at some point.

"Ready to go back now?" Renji asked, running a hand through his hair as Ichigo straightened his clothes. Ichigo sighed, but nodded. Sated, he felt more in control of himself, as they had both known he would. He wasn't sure when he had started to equate sex with calm and control, but as long as it worked, he wasn't going to waste time worrying about it. He had far more dangerous things to be worrying about, anyhow.

Just as the thought crossed his mind, he felt the spiritual power of some nearby demons, and saw another attack, this one far away. He couldn't understand the language the people were speaking, but it was obvious that they were afraid, and screams were universal, he thought grimly. Still, while he saw the visions in his mind, he was relieved to note that Urahara had been right, and that the other senses didn't participate in the macabre scene unfolding behind his eyes.

"Where are the demons?" he snarled at Renji, because while he could sense them, he couldn't see anything other than the brutal attack the demons were carrying out. Renji must have realized his dilemma, because he grabbed Ichigo by the wrist and tugged him forward. Ichigo followed his lead, leaping when he did, trusting Renji to keep him safe while he ran blind.

The visions faded after a moment, an entire village dead at the hands of the demons, and Ichigo saw red. There was no way that these attacks were going unnoticed, and from what he knew, demons didn't usually carry out such bloody massacres on their own. They much preferred to corrupt and cajole humans into betraying and killing each other. All of these senseless deaths were intended to drive him over the edge.

He knew, with startling clarity, that the Demon lord had sent only a small handful of demons to this town to take out the people he cared about while he was caught in a whirlwind of madness. Apparently, she wasn't keeping close enough tabs on him, he thought grimly, or else she'd know that he had found a temporary solution. One of those horrible visions had been more than enough, and Ichigo had no intention of suffering through an entire episode ever again.

The demons were suddenly in front of him, and Ichigo snarled, swinging his blade and cutting into demon flesh. Beside him, Renji's zanpakuto whipped forward, cutting through two more of them before they realized what was happening. Ichigo tackled another one to the ground, driving Zangetsu through the demon's shoulder and relishing in his agonized, terrified scream.

Behind him, Renji finished off the last two demons, who didn't stand a chance against a shinigami Vice Captain. Obviously, the Demon lord hadn't expected them to be able to fight the visions caused by the pack mind that Ichigo couldn't block yet. She had intended for the massacre at the village to end when it was too late to save anybody in his hometown.

Leaning down into the demon's face, Ichigo growled, "Tell the Princess that her little scheme didn't work. She can send me as many visions as she likes, but if she continues to attack humans like this, I will find her, and I will kill her, if I have to travel to Hell to do it." When the demon nodded his understanding, Ichigo stood, twisting Zangetsu as he wrenched the blade out of the demon's shoulder, drawing another pained moan from him.

The demon faded out, and Ichigo turned to Renji. "We need to get other shinigami here. If she tried once, she'll try again, and we can't be everywhere we need to be. We can't protect everybody by ourselves," he admitted, and the concession irked him. But his friends were more important to him than his pride, and he would willingly throw that away to beg the shinigami captains if it meant that his friends were safe.

Renji just nodded, understanding and sympathy in his gaze for a moment. Then his eyes hardened, and he summoned a Hell Butterfly, sending it up to Sereitai, where it would deliver its message and a plea for help. For now, there was nothing more they could do, so Ichigo and Renji turned towards home, their thoughts dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo prowled the rooftops near Orihime's house. Renji was doing the same around Chad's. His other friends from school were situated between the two places, and he trusted Ishida to be able to take care of himself, if it came down to a fight. Not to mention that Ishida's dad was a pretty awesome fighter himself, Ichigo thought with a wry grin. Nothing like his own bumbling idiot of a father.

It was late at night, and the two shinigami were patrolling the area, watching for demons. So far, though, there had only been a few stray Hollow that were easily dispatched. No more visions had plagued Ichigo, and he was wondering if the Demon lord had given up on her first plan, and begun something new. He almost regretted letting the bitch know that he had found a way around her attacks, because now he had no idea what she could be planning, and it was bound to be worse than the last.

Ichigo felt like he might start falling apart, the stress and anxiety making him tense and nervous. Not even Renji's warm body could ease the tension that sang through him. There had been no sign of the demons for the past two nights, but there had been no shinigami, either. Renji was at a complete loss; why wouldn't the shinigami come and help? Was there some sort of trouble going on in Sereitei? Or had the Hell Butterfly not been successful in passing on the message?

Whatever it was, there were no shinigami other than the two men here in Kurakara Town. Ichigo and Renji slept during the day, cautioning their friends to stick together, and to watch over Keigo, Mizuiro, and Tatsuki. At night, they roamed the streets, keeping watch while their friends slept. Urahara wasn't of any use, focusing all of his considerable attention on finding a permanent solution to Ichigo's dilemma.

And so Ichigo and Renji were left to keep over the town while its residents slept, most of them completely unaware of the terror they could have been faced with just days before, and could still be faced with if help didn't come soon. Tomorrow, Renji was going to return to Sereitei to see what was happening, and to bring their message before the Captains personally.

Ichigo moved uneasily, a part of him uncomfortable with the idea of Renji going on his own, but they both knew that if Ichigo left for Sereitei as well, the Demon lord would likely use the opportunity to attack, in which case the entire point of them going for help would be rendered useless. Still, he was tempted to leave Ishida and Chad in charge of protection for a while and go with the Vice Captain.

Ichigo dismissed the bad feeling that was slowly growing worse, leaping over to the next house and checking for foreign reiatsu. He'd know the moment any demons or shinigami entered the town's borders, and he'd be ready. Glancing up, Ichigo watched as the sun slowly crept over the horizon. Another few hours, and people would start waking up.

A tingle as Ishida rose for the day, heading out to get in some early morning practice before anybody else was up. That was the problem with Quincy's, Ichigo thought in amusement; they worked too hard, and never had any fun. Turning, Ichigo darted away, heading for Ishida's house. As long as the other boy was going to practice, Ichigo might as well go and keep him company.

Another flicker as Renji tracked him, heading in the same direction. Once dawn came, it was unlikely that the demons would attack, unless it was intentional. Ichigo knew that he hadn't seen the last of them, but he was doing all he could to protect innocent people from getting hurt because of him. He didn't understand what the Demon lord wanted to release in him, but he knew with a sinking feeling that she'd probably get it, sooner or later, and that he'd lose this battle, no matter how hard he struggled.

Still, he didn't know how to give in, and so he'd fight with everything he had, and hope it was enough. Renji's presence was soothing, his reiatsu tangling lazily with Ichigo's, and the boy was reminded of their contract, the one thing that bound Renji more closely to him than anybody else. When he had returned to the human world, the Vice Captain had come with him, compelled by their contract to remain close. They had become true lovers shortly after that, and Ichigo had never regretted it.

Renji was a compassionate, loyal person, and Ichigo knew how lucky he was to have formed a contract with the shinigami, though it had been done unintentionally. Renji would never abandon him, and would never try to control him. He might try and beat the crap out of Ichigo if the substitute shinigami tried to order him to stay behind in battle, or if Ichigo did something crazy or stupid, but he wouldn't try and impose his own will on Ichigo. And Ichigo tried his hardest to contain the impulse to order Renji around. They were both too stubborn and independent to listen, anyhow.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" a haughty voice chastised, and Ichigo grinned down at his friend – who would deny ever being friendly towards a shinigami. Trust Ishida to mask his concern under condescending words. Even his eyes were glaring at him in consternation.

Ichigo shrugged, "Probably. But I'm tired of sleeping all day already. Whatever's holding everybody up had better be good, or I'm going to have to kick some ass the next time I see them," he scowled. The absent shinigami were really starting to annoy him. Even Rukia hadn't come, and that was the most unusual problem. Why wouldn't she come, when she always had before? She was neither a Captain, nor a high-ranking seat. Her comings and goings weren't monitored by anybody except her big brother, usually.

Ishida just snorted and turned back around, going through a series of moves that were intended to help both his speed and flexibility. After all, the Quincy frequently fought alongside shinigami, and was always putting himself in harm's way. Still, there was nobody Ichigo would rather have at his side in battle. Except maybe Renji, he thought with a wry smile.

Hopping down off the roof to stand next to Ishida, who was perfectly content to ignore him now that he had said his piece, Ichigo turned to look up at Renji, who had summoned a Hell Butterfly. Renji tilted his head, and Ichigo nodded; he'd be fine here while Renji went to check up on Sereitei, and to make a personal request for help. Renji darted off, heading for the nearest gate, about two blocks away, and Ichigo turned back to Ishida, watching a barrage of arrows fly through the air before dissipating harmlessly in mid-air.

"You're worried," Ishida stated bluntly ten minutes later, not bothering to even glance Ichigo's way. The boy scowled at him, refusing to answer. "He's a Vice Captain, and he's heading back to his own territory. He'll be fine. Shouldn't you be more worried about yourself?"

Ichigo shook his head, but didn't bother to justify his concern. No shinigami had come after their first request for help. It was just as possible that the message had been detoured as it was that the shinigami were simply too engaged in something else and had nobody to spare to protect Kurakara Town. Still, that odd prickly feeling on the back of his neck wouldn't ease up, and it was making him tense and irritable.

Ichigo jumped out of the way as a barrage of arrows came straight for him. "What the hell was that for?" he demanded of the smug looking Quincy. Even his own friends were attacking him now. Like he didn't have enough to worry about!

"You were spacing out, Ichigo. You wouldn't even notice if a Hollow appeared right behind you," Ishida replied calmly. Ichigo narrowed his eyes; he didn't think his concentration was quite _that _bad, but he let it drop, scowling at the other boy as he forced himself to refocus on his surroundings.

As the townspeople started to awaken for the day, Ichigo's concentration wavered, his worry growing with every hour that Renji failed to show back up. Something was wrong. Really wrong. Ichigo knew that the other shinigami wouldn't stay away from him for this long without sending word, unless he had no choice. So what the hell was happening?

_Hell might be exactly what's happening, _Hichigo whispered cruelly, and Ichigo frowned, turning away from Ishida and taking off across the rooftops. If the demon lord had anything to do with this, Ichigo was going to have to kill her. He really saw no other way around it. The main problem with that, though, was that he wasn't strong enough. He couldn't defy the demon lord, not against her entire army of demons.

Again, Hichigo piped up, his crooning words tempting. _But we could be. You know we could be strong enough to destroy them all_, he whispered. Ichigo shuddered, and pushed Hichigo back. But the Hollow wasn't done. _If she has your lover, then what will you do? What will you sacrifice to have him back? Your life? Your freedom? Your sanity, perhaps?_

The taunts were cruel and stabbed deeply, because they both knew that Ichigo would never be able to submit to the demon lord's demands. He had fought the demons at her behest, but only because it gave him a fighting chance at escape, and because Renji's life had been at stake.

'It might be at stake even now,' his mind whispered treacherously to him, and Ichigo pushed himself to run faster, trying to shake the thoughts from his mind. He knew that it would be a bad idea to approach the demon lord on his own, knew that it would probably result in things becoming worse than they already were.

Ichigo nearly slipped off the end o f the roof he was on when his vision was flooded with an image of Renji, stripped to his waist and chained to the ceiling, his feet barely brushing the stone floor. _Daemon_, he hissed, nearly panicking. The demon stirred, and then opened up the pack mind, so that he could hear the demon lord's voice.

"I trust that I have your attention by now, Ichigo," the demon lord purred, her beautiful face smiling in triumph. "I'm quite certain that the demon inside of you is just itching to come out. Though, perhaps, the Hollow might beat him to it." Ichigo growled, impatient with her arrogant comments. He only cared about the fact that she had Renji, and that somehow, she was intercepting messages between Karakura Town and Sereitei.

"I suppose you just want me to get to the point," she smiled, baring sharp fangs at him. "Very well, then. We rerouted some of the gates between your hometown and Sereitei. Surely you didn't think demons were just appearing in town for no particular reason?" she taunted him, and Ichigo snarled. "Or did you think that they were sent just for you? You should know better than that by now. Has your demon self taught you nothing?" the demon lord rebuked him. Daemon stirred uneasily, but kept the connection open.

"As you can see, we took your contractor. By the rules of whatever contract you two have, I'm sure that your protection of him is a part of it. However, you have failed in your end of the contract, allowing your shinigami contractor to be caught. Normally, that would be enough to break the contract between a demon and their contractor. You, however, are a special case, as usual." She frowned at that, and Ichigo felt a small surge of triumph stir in his chest.

The demon lord waved her hand negligently. "Still, that hardly matters. If he dies, then your contract is broken. However, that won't bring you to me, nor will it bring out the potential that I've seen in you. So I leave the rest up to you, Ichigo. He's in the central palace here in Hell. Come find him before he dies, and you can have him back. I'll even send one of my demons to bring you here," she offered magnanimously.

As if on cue, Ichigo felt the presence of a demon nearby, but as it did nothing but wait there, he turned his attention back to the vision of the demon lord. "Don't expect this to be easy, Ichigo," she warned. "For there will be nobody to save you, or to bargain for your life, this time around." With that, the vision blurred once more across Renji, who was unconscious, his back marked with whip wheals, though they appeared shallow for the most part. It was a warning, and a painful one at that, for both of them.

The vision ended, and Ichigo turned around to stare at the demon that had come to fetch him. In the guise of a teenage boy, the demon that looked back at him appeared harmless, but Ichigo could feel the waves of power emanating from him. The boy smiled at him and moved forward slowly. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Ichigo took a step forward, then hesitated, turning towards Ishida's house. He should warn the others that he was leaving, so that they could watch over the town in his absence. "You have my queen's promise that she will not send any demons to this town while you are away," the demon soothed, and Ichigo responded with a fierce scowl. That didn't meant that no Hollows would appear in the town, but the others could take care of that, and Ishida, at least, would sense it the moment his presence left the human world.

His decision made, Ichigo turned back to the demon. "Let's go," he snapped irritably. The boy just smiled back at him and turned, opening a gate into Hell. Ichigo waited for him to jump through, then followed. There was no way in hell that he was going to lose Renji, not now, he thought determinedly, furious that the demon lord would dare to presume to take the shinigami away from him. When he caught up to her, he was going to destroy her. No matter _what _it took.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Ichigo landed in Hell, he felt Renji's reiatsu, strong and steady, and it brought with it relief. As long as Renji's reiatsu was this strong, he was okay. New, darker instincts rose in him then, and Ichigo didn't fight them, recognizing them for what they were. Daemon was finally home, where he belonged, and he was bringing to the forefront the knowledge and instinct that would help him – _them_ – to survive in this place.

Ichigo could feel the hordes of demons that lay between him and Renji, but in the immediate vicinity, he was pretty much being ignored. Or deliberately avoided, he realized. _Weak_, a voice whispered. _They're weak._ Ichigo found himself agreeing; it would be the work of moments to lay waste to this entire area, and every last demon in it.

Looking around more carefully, he saw what he had sensed just moments before. The demons here didn't have human bodies, with the exception of his guide. These guys were too young, or too weak, to have contracted with humans and devoured their souls. And so, they were left to wander freely on the outskirts of Hell. It reminded Ichigo sharply of Heuco Mundo, where the Hollows resided. There, too, the weak were left on the outskirts to fend for themselves, to either devour other Hollows, or to make their way to the human world and devour souls there to gain strength and power.

"There is no need to fear these demons," his guide smiled. Ichigo only barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but couldn't quite stop the growl that trickled from his throat, his teeth bared in a small snarl. The other man just raised an amused eyebrow and shrugged. "Yes, I'm sure you realized that. You are remarkably adept at judging the strength of those around you. It's probably one of the reasons that you've survived for as long as you have. Well, that and the small fact that you gain power with every new conquest."

Ichigo didn't respond, swallowing the words that wanted so badly to pour from his mouth, settling instead for glaring at his guide and demanding impatiently, "Well? What now? If you're here to give me instructions, then do it! If not, then get out of my way! I don't have time to play with you!" he snarled, not bothering to hold back this time, his eyes blazing brightly.

His guide winced under his raised, angry reiatsu, but replied smoothly. "You're rather more observant than most people give you credit for, aren't you? Very well, then," he acquiesced with a bow of his head. "You can feel the shinigami's reiatsu, right?" When Ichigo nodded, glancing in the direction he felt his lover's spiritual energy emanating from, he continued. "Just follow it. Fight whoever – or whatever – you come across, and make it to your lover without losing yourself."

With that final instruction, Ichigo's guide darted away, his reiatsu disappearing almost immediately, leaving a stunned shinigami behind. Blinking, Ichigo shook his head, muttering under his breath about stupid demons and their stupid rules for their stupid games, even as he called forth his Bankai. Turning, he headed in the direction where he felt the overcrowded energy of numerous demons. But, more importantly, Renji was in that direction, and that meant that Ichigo had to go through the demons in his way.

He had considered trying to find a way to detour around them, but not only was he unfamiliar with the territory, he was certain that the demon lord would not wait patiently for him to travel cautiously. So it would have to be the usual; charge full-speed ahead and hope that he was strong enough to defeat his enemy. Because Ichigo knew instinctively that if he fell, Renji would die, and he would be enslaved to the demon lord, no contractor to stand in her way.

He set off at a steady jog, Renji's pulsing reiatsu guiding him in the general direction of what he presumed would be the lady's fortress. Zangetsu was a steady, soothing presence at his back, but he had fallen behind Daemon and Hichigo in his mind, as the two were almost eager to start fighting. Hichigo, of course, was always ready for a fight, and the anticipation rode him as he stretched forward eagerly, knowing that as soon as Ichigo found a group of demons, he'd be let out to fight.

Daemon was eager as well, but for entirely different reasons. For him, this place was familiar; it was home. Even though he had been born inside of Ichigo when the teenager had defeated a demon at their lord's behest, this was still his home, where he belonged. Even so, he knew to be wary in this place. He was untested, and his only advantage at the moment was that Ichigo was powerful, and so he was, too. Still, the newcomer was an awfully tempting challenge, and it was quite likely that they'd get more challengers than just what the demon lord sent to block their way.

Ichigo listened to Daemon's thoughts, trying to familiarize himself with the demon's mindset. Images flashed through his head, memories of battles fought between demons of different caliber. Ichigo did his best to absorb the knowledge while keeping an eye on his surroundings, so as to not be caught off guard.

A sudden flare of pressure, and Ichigo leapt into the middle of a large group of demons, these ones in animal form. He cut down the weaker ones first, because they were being used as shields for the more powerful ones. Still, they managed to sink claws into his sleeves and ankles, digging deeply and making him wince at the sharp pain. He supposed he should be grateful that, as far as Daemon was aware, demons didn't have venomous bites or poison on their claws.

It still hurt, though, and Ichigo had finally had enough. He let Hichigo slip through, the bone mask sliding easily over his face like liquid, the movement graceful with long practice. The fire in his eyes against their dark backdrop was muted by the gold irises that now dominated his face. Baring his teeth in a feral smile, Hichigo watched as the demons hesitated momentarily, before gathering the courage to attack him again, all at once.

Pity, he thought, swinging Zangetsu around and mowing them down with Getsuga Tenshou, the vivid black and red attack cutting large swathes through the demons in the immediate vicinity. Cackling madly with the thrill of the hunt, Hichigo took advantage of his master's momentary weakness and decimated every demon in the area, even the weak and pathetic ones that were trying to escape the madness that had descended upon them without warning.

Ichigo snarled and yanked Hichigo back by force, the mask shattering as the Hollow was pushed away, leaving him breathless and on the defensive as the stronger demons that had managed to dodge the devastating attacks moved in once again, more confident now that it was just a shinigami standing in front of them.

Smiling grimly, Ichigo launched his own Getsuga Tenshou at them, annihilating several more of the demons. Now they were wary, but Ichigo was hurt, too, and the scent of his blood was nearly driving them mad. Adrenalin kept the pain at bay for the moment, but Ichigo knew that as soon as he allowed himself to actually _feel _his injuries, they'd attack again, sensing his hesitation.

Determinedly, he gripped Zangetsu, crouching low to the ground. This band of demons wasn't nearly as strong as the ones closer to Renji's location were, and he didn't have time to be messing around. Already, he could feel the Vice Captain's reiatsu wavering. The redheaded shinigami had enough power to earn him his rank, but that didn't mean that the power was infinite. Sooner or later, it would give out, and Ichigo had to reach him before that happened.

Raising his zanpakuto once more, Ichigo swung, launching another devastating attack. Then he bolted, darting through the hole left by the decimated demons and breaking free from the pack. The demons closed the gap behind him before giving chase, and Ichigo gritted his teeth and picked up his pace, flying towards Renji's reiatsu. He knew that the demons would continue to give chase, and he'd either have to destroy them before he reached the next batch, or he would have to hope that the clashing of the two groups created enough confusion for him to pass by.

Apparently, knowing the terrain was an advantage, Ichigo realized, as his footing slipped and he skidded down into a pit that he hadn't seen just moments before, as it had been hidden behind vegetation. Demons leapt over the hole, while others leaped in after him, eyes glowing eerily as they snapped and snarled at him.

Furiously, Ichigo growled back up at them, and they hesitated, watching him warily. Hichigo chuckled quietly inside his head. _Oooh, they feel your fury, my king. And they're afraid_, he grinned cruelly. _At least they're smart enough to see their own deaths when it's right in front of their eyes_. Ichigo wanted to argue, but found that he really couldn't. The Hollow was right; he fully intended to kill them all.

The pit was plenty wide enough for him to swing his zanpakutou, and the demons were all above him. Pulling his lips back in a feral snarl, Ichigo released his attack, and the demons that had leapt into the pit with him died upon contact. The creatures that had been peeking into the hole lost limbs and heads as his power flashed through them.

Leaping out of the pit, Ichigo was relieved to note that the remaining demons were cowering. Perhaps they wouldn't attack anymore. Daemon's thoughts seemed to concur, so Ichigo turned his back on them and fled, heading west, where Renji's reiatsu continued to flicker. He wasn't surprised when another vision flashed across his eyes, highlighting the demon lord. Renji still hung behind her, but there were two other male demons on either side of him. As Ichigo watched, helpless to stop them, one of the demons racked claws down Renji's side, cutting into his flesh.

Renji writhed, and Ichigo hissed in fury, feeling Hichigo's eagerness to come out and fight. The Hollow was confident that he could destroy anybody in their way, if given enough power and freedom to do as he pleased. Ichigo soothed him as best as he could; he'd need the Hollow when he arrived at the palace. If they exhausted themselves before then, there would be no power for Hichigo to use.

The Hollow grumbled, but settled down for the moment. Zangetsu brushed against him, calming him and giving him the space he needed to think. Renji was still there, hanging helplessly as the demons sliced him up, but Ichigo could think again. Daemon crept forward tentatively, almost as if he wanted to reach out and touch the redhead shinigami.

Ichigo nearly stumbled down a cliff as Daemon appeared to do just that, pressing lightly against the image of Renji in his head, so that Ichigo could see both of them behind his eyes. What the hell was going on? Renji, too, looked up, as if he could feel the demon that was touching him. Perhaps he could.

The demon lord's eyes widened momentarily, before she threw her head back and laughed. "Oh, that is too precious!" she mocked. "Since he's your contractor, of course your demon can follow him wherever he goes. But he's not strong enough to hold onto him, to keep him bound by your contract."

Ichigo didn't understand, and right then, he didn't care. All he cared about was the relief that had flooded Renji's eyes as he felt a part of Ichigo touch his mind. Ichigo was coming for him, and he'd rescue him. Just as quickly, the relief fell away, to be replaced by fear for the teenager coming after him. "Don't come!" he snapped into thin air.

The two demons on either side of him just looked at him oddly, frowning, and Ichigo made a note that they weren't even strong enough to detect the bonds of the contract. Good. That meant that the demon lord herself was the only one currently in that room that he had to worry about. He smiled grimly to himself and spoke to the dead air around his physical body, his mind still inside that room with his lover.

"Sorry, Renji. You know I can't leave you here, ever. Besides, this lady has no idea what she's getting herself into," he grinned, well aware that the vision went both ways. "When I find her, I'm going to kill her. Then I'm going to get you out of there," he promised.

The demon lord just waved her hand, dismissing his threat as she walked over to Renji's chained body. "Then you had best hurry, don't you think?" she purred, just as her claws snapped out, tearing across Renji's throat. The shinigami's eyes opened in shock and pain as blood poured forth from the wound, and he gurgled helplessly.

Back on the cliff's edge, Ichigo screamed in rage and agony as he felt the contract stretch, close to snapping. Instead of the bond, though, something else gave way, and Ichigo allowed himself to drown. Hichigo and Daemon scented his surrender, and they surged forward at the same time, roaring through his body as they took over.

Ichigo didn't fight the onslaught. There was only room for one, singular thought in his head, and it would be the order that both Hichigo and Daemon followed. _Save Renji!_


	6. Chapter 6

Renji hung in his chains, gasping for air. After that bitch had ripped his throat out, she had called in another demon to heal him. Naturally, the healing had only been half-assed, so his throat was killing him, and he was having difficulty breathing and swallowing. He swore that the moment he broke free, he was going to return the favor.

But more importantly, he was worried about Ichigo. He had felt the boy's demon – Daemon, was it? – press against his mind, a gentle pressure. It had given him hope. But now, there was no trace of Ichigo remaining. Still, there was something very strong and very powerful heading towards them, and it was moving fast. Renji was afraid that it might Ichigo. Rather, that it was what was left of him after watching Renji suffer a fatal wound like that.

Still, Renji hoped that it was Ichigo heading towards him. Because if not, then the alternative – that Renji's "death" had led to his own – was unbearable. But if Renji knew anything about the substitute shinigami, it was that he didn't know how to give up. If there was even the slightest chance that he could get to Renji, then he'd take it, and he wouldn't give up until either the Vice Captain was free, or he was dead.

The demon lord nearly swooned, and Renji looked on in unconcealed contempt at her rapture. At least it meant that Ichigo was still alive, he thought bitterly. But it appeared that the teenager had given the demon lord exactly what she wanted. And it had only taken Renji's near-death to do it, too. Renji let his head fall, closing his eyes so that the demons in the room couldn't see the defeat in them, though he was sure they could sense it regardless.

"Don't worry so," crooned the demon lady. "Your knight in shining armor is coming for you, you know," she practically purred, she was so delighted. Renji just glared at her angrily. The leader of the demons smiled back at him serenely before turning her attention outwards, towards something that only she could see. "He's quite handsome like this, you know," she spoke, and Renji just scowled, having no idea what she was talking about. "Free and unfettered, he's finally given himself over to the demon. And perhaps the Hollow as well."

Renji's eyes widened as a shiver of fear thrilled through him. Ichigo had surrendered control to Daemon and Hichigo? Shit. Shitshitshitshitshit. If Renji's supposed death had done that to him, then what else could the demon lord make him do? How else could she possibly hurt him? Them? He shuddered, deciding that he'd rather not know.

That spiritual pressure was still approaching, never slowing its pace, and Renji watched as the demon lady frowned. Putting two and two together, he realized that it was Ichigo heading in this direction, and that he was still going through battalions of demons along the way. But he wasn't slowing in the slightest.

An agonized roar echoed across the land, and Renji winced at the pain in that single cry. Ichigo was coming for him, thinking that he'd be bringing back a corpse. The Vice Captain realized that Ichigo couldn't feel his reiatsu anymore, not as he was. He just hoped that the substitute shinigami didn't kill him in the process of taking his vengeance.

The demon lord was smiling again, confident and sure of herself, her power swirling around her. Renji flinched as her power danced over him, prickling and burning. In addition to the demon lord's power, that new power that he had identified as Ichigo's flared up against the building.

Another roar, and all the windows into the room lit up, right before a Cero crashed through the wall in front of Renji, so that he felt the heat against his skin as it roared past him, the violent black and red attack wiping out the two demons that had been tormenting at him at their lord's behest.

The room filled with dust, and Renji choked, gagging on the thick clouds as they slowly settled, leaving his eyes watering and his throat burning. Looking up, he watched as Ichigo – or at least, what he guessed was Ichigo – walked in to face off against the demon lord. The monster that had stepped into to the room bore no resemblance to Kurosaki Ichigo, and Renji felt the fear thrill through him.

Massive claws scrapped along the floor as he walked, towering over the room's current occupants. The body, covered in the bone white color of a Hollow, was large and muscular, the gaping hole centered where his heart should be. The markings that normally decorated only Ichigo's mask now trailed down his throat and across the upper part of his chest, forming sharp angles as they swept back towards his shoulders.

Great curved horns sprouted from the monster's head, and his wild orange mane – the only think that might link this creature to Renji's friend and lover – flowed down past his shoulders to the small of his back. The tattered remains of a shinigami's kimono covered the monster's body, and wickedly sharp talons extended from the tips of his fingers. Opening his mouth, the creature issued its battle cry – that same horrible screeching, echoing challenge that made the hairs on the back of Renji's neck stand up.

Renji recalled one time, after Ichigo had awoken screaming from a nightmare, he had told the Vice Captain about a second Hollow form, one brought about by that fool Urahara. But the description, and the power, of that one, was nothing like this. This form was so powerful that Renji couldn't even begin to gauge its strength. Not even Kenpachi would come close to this monster.

A red glow between the horns was Renji's only warning before the fully Hollowfied shinigami released his Cero, straight at the demon lord. Laughing, she dodged it, her power flooding the room, the pressure nearly overwhelming. Renji groaned as the power crushed down on him, forcing the breath from his lungs. He moaned quietly, trying not to attract the attention of either opponent as they faced off. He wasn't entirely sure that he'd actually live through this.

The creature turned to face him, and Renji gasped. There was no rationality in those eyes, nothing that recognized him, but they were the same pitch black color that he was familiar with. The fire flickered brightly in them, no sign of the Hollow's yellow-tinted eyes. What Renji was staring at were Ichigo's eyes, the eyes he had born since absorbing a demon into himself.

The demon lord used the monster's distraction as a chance to attack, a violently explosive burst of power slamming into her opponent. "Ichigo!" Renji screamed, straining against his bonds, his voice hoarse from the speedy repair work. He choked then, his eyes watering as he peered thought the clouds of decimated stone. As the dust settled, Renji breathed a sigh of relief. Ichigo was still standing, and appeared to be unhurt.

"Damn it! Don't scare me like that," Renji mumbled, sagging in the chains. Another cry from the fully developed Hollow, his head tilted slightly to the left as he regarded the redheaded shinigami, and Renji imagined that it was a sound of apology. "It's fine, stupid. Just kick the lady's ass so we can go home."

Another cry, this one more aggressive, and Ichigo turned back to his opponent, not fazed in the last by the power she was displaying. A power that had once brought him to his knees was now so insignificant that he didn't even hesitate. Ichigo rushed his opponent, his speed and power incredible, unlike anything Renji had ever seen. That power, and all the bulk behind it, crashed into the demon lord, and the two combatants tore at each other, fighting to get the upper hand.

Renji watched with bated breath, knowing that both his and Ichigo's lives depended on the outcome of this one, single battle. If Ichigo lost, he would die or be enslaved, and Renji would die for sure. But if he won, then there was a chance that perhaps not all was lost, if only Renji could figure out how to bring him back to his senses.

Screeches and roars echoed in the room, and blood flew in wide arcs, some of it hitting Renji where he hung, and still more covering the walls and floor. Demons poured in from the openings in the wall, but they were destroyed almost immediately by the flow of power in the room, without ever touching the enemy. Only Renji's own power kept him alive, but it still hurt, burning his flesh as it whirled around him, violent and chaotic.

The demons finally stopped coming in, cowering outside the room and waiting to see who won the battle. They were confident in their queen, but this new enemy was stronger than anything that they had seen before. Even the pack mind didn't tell them how to fight this sort of creature, because until now, it had never existed. Human, shinigami, Hollow, and demon, all rolled into one single creature.

The demon lady screamed as claws stabbed through her host's heart. Her scream was cut off abruptly as her throat was torn out, reminiscent of the damage she had dealt to Renji less than an hour before. Afraid now, realizing that even her power wasn't enough to save her, or to subjugate the monster she was facing, she tried to flee. She called forth the demons waiting in the hallway, and they could not fight her, swarming into the room in a mass panic.

The demons died when they touched the combined power of the Hollowfied Ichigo and the demon lord, but more piled in on top of them, using their brethrens' deaths as a shield from the snapping, crackling power. Each new wave of demons moved a little closer, and when Ichigo turned to face the oncoming mass, the demon lord tried to flee, bursting out of her host's body.

Renji blinked as he saw that instead of a black mist with a jewel in the center, the demon lord had the shape of a multi-faceted diamond, colors reflecting and bouncing through the room, nearly blinding the combatants inside. With a screech, Ichigo grabbed the nearest demon and threw it at the retreating queen. It died before it connected, but it didn't matter anymore, as Ichigo leapt, his clawed hands reaching out and grabbing the jewel, bearing it to the ground.

More demons piled in behind them, but Ichigo didn't notice, too focused on summoning a Cero to fire at point-blank. Renji screamed as he released the devastating attack, the shockwave rumbling through the room and buckling the walls and floor. The ceiling creaked, the only warning they had before it, too, came crashing down, Renji's body dropping to the floor as the chains broke away.

The last thing Renji was aware of, as the falling rocks covered him, was the triumphant cry of a victorious Hollow. Ichigo had won the fight.


	7. Chapter 7 Epilogue

Ichigo didn't remember much of anything. He could recall the message from the demon lord, taunting him because they had Renji Abarai in their possession. He had followed a demon guide to their home, with the understanding that if he wanted Renji, he'd have to fight for him. He remembered the first battle quite clearly, the cuts and bruises still on his body. And he remembered the demon lord tearing out Renji's throat. He would never be able to forget the pain and fear in Renji's eyes as the shinigami hung there, dying, because he had thought it would be a good idea to taunt the demon lord.

But after that, he didn't remember anything. He had blacked out, and the only thing he knew was that somehow, both he and his lover were alive and in Sereitei. How he had gotten there, he had no idea. Perhaps the shinigami had come for them. Or maybe he had won and managed to somehow get them back to the human world, and their message had finally made its way to Sereitei, so that they sent help. Or maybe something completely impossible had happened, probably done by Urahara.

Ichigo didn't know, and he found that right now, he really didn't care. All that mattered was that they were safe, both of them. Turning his head to the side, he stared sadly at the battered body of his friend and lover. The Fourth Division was doing all it could for him, but his reiatsu had been seriously depleted, and they had to restore that first before they worried about the superficial wounds.

When he had awoken, and demanded to know what happened, the other shinigami had kept their mouths shut. Not even Hanataro would answer his questions, which only frustrated Ichigo more. Then he had changed his demands to finding out how badly Renji was hurt. This one, they answered, albeit reluctantly. Severe internal bleeding, dozens of broken and fractured bones, as if he had been crushed by something, and of course, all the more superficial wounds, caused by claws and whips and fists and teeth. Those had been left for last, after Renji had been stabilized and his reiatsu restored.

The door opened quietly and Hanataro slipped inside. Ichigo turned his head long enough to nod a greeting at the boy before turning back to stare at Renji, watching intently as Hanataro ran some equipment over him, checking his level of spiritual energy. A small smile, directed at Ichigo, allowed the young man to breathe more easily. Renji's reiatsu was recovering, which meant that soon, they could start fixing the non-lethal injuries, and hopefully, the Vice Captain would wake up.

Feeling eyes on him, Ichigo looked up at Hanataro curiously, waiting to see what he had to say. Biting his lip nervously, the young shinigami approached Ichigo's bed. Reaching down, he gently removed the chains that had bound Ichigo to the bed, and helped him to stand. Ichigo frowned, but didn't protest as Hanataro led him over to Renji's bed and sat him down on it.

"You sure this is okay?" Ichigo asked. There had been a reason he was chained to the bed, he was certain of that much. Hanataro shrugged, hesitated a moment, and then shrugged again, shaking his head. Ichigo blinked, then turned and lay next to Renji, snuggling up against the shinigami as he did so, feeling immensely better now that he could touch the other man.

Renji mumbled something in his sleep, subconsciously turning towards Ichigo, one arm sliding carefully over the boy's body as he pillowed his head on Ichigo's chest, red hair fanning outwards over them both. Ichigo smiled, and pulled Renji closer. No doubt they'd have to talk once the Vice Captain awoke. And Ichigo probably deserved a couple of punches, but after that, they'd be okay again. Renji would explain what had happened, filling in the blanks in Ichigo's memory as best as he could. Then Ichigo would drag the rest of the information out of Urahara, as he was the most likely suspect for their rescue.

"Thank you," he murmured quietly at Hanataro's back as the young shinigami reached for the door. Hanataro just turned to stare at them for a moment, before smiling gently and nodding 'you're welcome'. With that, he left them alone. Ichigo pulled Renji close to himself and closed his eyes, finally able to relax. If he knew anything, it was that not even Hell would try and mess with them anymore. With that comforting thought, and with the warm, living weight of his lover in his arms, Ichigo allowed himself to sleep.


End file.
